Digging Into The Past
by youronlyhuman
Summary: I suck at summaries, Morganders one shot. Hope you like.


**Had this story on a different account but don't get on there much so I moved it. Hope you like.**

It was suppose to be just an average day at the lab but sometimes things don't always go that way. Everyone was called into the conference room that night, figuring there was going to be a big case. And to their suprise there wasn't.

Russell walked in after everyone was in the room and seated. "Ok so I've decided to have a sorta home video type of day, so I've got in contact with most of your parents and asked them to send me some pictures and videos from high school and into college that made you who you are today. So who wants to go first?"

Russell went through and showed pics that was sent to him from the days that both Nick and Sara graduated and other special moments. Then it went to Greg's and how big of a chess champion he was, to the day he graduated high school and to the day he graduated college. Then it came to Morgan's turn which was a little bit different.

It started with a video from a time where she looked to be about 18 standing in LAX with a guy and they were arguing.

"Morgan this is me standing here in this airport about to get on a plane to go to college in Chicago, saying things that I should have said a while back. I'm done with this, I'm done with you because all you ever did was lie to me about everything. You claimed to love me but you never did. It was always about him. He was your best friend, and you can't stand there and tell me you didn't love him."

"What are you talking about, Adam?"

"Don't play dumb with me Morgan you know exactly what I'm talking about."

This was it, this was her chance to finally face facts that he knew it all. "Your right I can't because the truth is I did love him, hell I still do I'm always going to love him. And your also right we should have ended this a long time ago, back when you first found out."

"First found out? No, Morgan, please tell me you didn't sleep with him when he was here a few weeks ago before he left to go start his job?"

At that point Morgan had tears in her eyes before looking back at Adam, "I did but im not gonna let you leave just believing I had a few weeks with him, because that would be another lie."

"What are you saying?"

"Im saying it wasn't just a couple of weeks, it went on for 2 years."

Adam looked at Morgan with a shocked look on his face, before looking eyes with her, and turning around to walk towards the entrance to board the plane before he was out of sight he turned and looked at her and said 2 last words "Goodbye Morgan." And with that he was gone.

Morgan turned to head back home when she saw her best friend standing there with her boyfriend waiting for her.

END OF FIRST VID

All of a sudden a second clip of a video started in what looked to be Morgan's bedroom, showing her and her best friend Lucy sitting on her bed looking through pictures of Morgan and Adam, when they both came across a picture of Morgan and her best guy friend.

"Do you still think about him?"

"Who?"

"You know who, if you could go back and change letting him go would you?"

"It still wouldn't change anything, You know I didn't have a choice, what if my mom would have found out about him. It would have been a worse outcome than just letting him go."

"I know but look at me and Jeremy we turned out okay."

"We decided this was for the best."

"Was that before or after you decided to sleep with him right after graduation." Don't think I don't know these things Morgan I know everything remember?"

"Yeah I know, I wish we could be together but maybe after I graduate college things will be is my dream Lucy I got into Stanford of all places."

"Yeah it's gonna suck seeing you go though, were best friends, we have been since we were kids."

"Yeah, i know but you know I'm only a phone call away, rigt?"

"Yeah, I know but hey I got to get going Jeremy is taking me to my favorite restaurant."

"Hah, have fun, I'll see you later."

"Ok, see you"

END OF CLIP

"I thought we were gonna try to make this work between us, finally be together I come out there and work with you there then we can't be together. People make rules for a reason."

Russell,Finn,Nick, and Sara all heard there eyes glued to the screen when they heard the response because it was a voice they knew.

"I know but you dont get it Morgan I miss you so much I would rather have you hear and casually flirt with you all day then have you out there and never be able to see you, but you get here we become best friends again. And not some guy who not only lost his virginity at 22 to his best friend but also took hers at 16. And instead of admitting it was wrong, decided to keep doing it no matter how wrong it felt. But I've realised I can't change it and I can't imagine spending my life without you anymore. Even if we aren't together anymore. Please Morgan."

"Ok but remember we don't know each other, this is just a chance to start over, ill be there in a few days."

"Ok, I'll see you in a few days"

At first sitting there in that conference room no one said anything. Greg and Morgan both looked down not being about to look up while the other four CSI's still had a look of shock on there face. Finally Finn spoke up "So what do we say we all go grab a drink I could really use one?"

Sara and Nick both replied at the same time "I'm in."

After they left Russell got up to shut the door. Then walked back to the table.

"Why did you wanna keep it a secret so bad?"

"I don't know we just thought it would easier that way." Morgan said.

"Easier on who, you two are miserable, everyone sees it, so my proposal is you figured out a way to finally make it work, because you both are great CSI's and together I think you can be an even better team."

With that being said he finally walked out of the conference room leaving Greg and Morgan sitting there.

After what felt like hours but was only mere seconds they both looked up and at the same time they both said "I'm sorry."

'You go first." Morgan said.

"I'm sorry I begged you to come out here, I'm sorry I took something from you when you were only 16, I'm sorry for everything. But i'm not sorry for falling in love with you, even if I should be."

"You shouldn't, I'm sorry I pushed you away because I was ashamed at how my parents would take it, I should have chose you, I should have asked you to stay, no matter what the consequences were. Because I love you, I always have and I always will. Nothing will ever change that."

"I love you too Morgan"

With that they kissed. It wasn't like a normal first kiss. It was a kiss that two that haven't kissed in years kiss. One that wasn't just full of passion but one that was also full of love and longing to be back in each other's arms. Maybe Russell was right they could be able to make a great team, they just had to admit it to themselves. But only time would tell.

**THE END :)**

**If you like please feel free to live a review and tell what you thought.**

**XOXO **


End file.
